Muslihat Cinta
by cing cantik
Summary: Kankurou menghela napas perihatin, "Aku tahu kau kasihan padanya. Dia gadis yang baik dan manis," ucap Kankurou sambil memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya, "kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya ... Kan?"


**Disclaimer :** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 _AU. OOC. Typo. Oneshot. Abal. SasuSakuGaaHina._

 _._

 _._

"Kau harus melakukannya."

Gaara mendesah. Lelaki berambut merah itu menatap selembar foto di genggamannya dengan sorot aneh, dan penuh perasaan bersalah. "Dia gadis baik."

"Iya. Dia memang gadis baik, tapi Sayang, nasibnya buruk," sahut Kankuro tak sabar, "Oh ya. Kau sudah cukup akrab dengannya kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, cepat bawa dia ke tempat ini," Kankurou menyodorkan potongan kertas dari saku kemejanya ke arah Gaara. "Bos. Ingin dia secepatnya."

Gaara mendesah. Dia terdiam selama beberapa menit, mengambil potongan kertas itu, kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Oke," sahutnya.

Kankurou menghela napas perihatin, "Aku tahu kau kasihan padanya. Dia gadis yang baik dan manis," ucap Kankurou sambil memperhatikan raut wajah adiknya, "kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya ... Kan?"

Gaara tersentak. Dia menatap Kankurou dengan mata terbelalak, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku melakukan ini demi kekasihku yang ditahan Bos, agar dia cepat dibebaskan. A-aku tidak mungkin ... Jatuh cinta padanya."

Kankurou tampak lega. "Baguslah. Kalau begitu bawa dia pada Bos seceparnya."

"Hn."

.

.

Sabaku Gaara tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Membohongi dan menipu seorang gadis, demi menyelamatkan gadis lainnya. Kalau bukan karena Sang Kekasih sekarang berada di tangan seorang pimpinan mafia, karena keluarga si gadis terlilit hutang besar, dan Gaara harus melunasinya dengan cara yang berbeda. Gaara tentu tidak akan mau melakukannya. Membuat gadis baik itu jatuh cinta padanya, kemudian melemparkannya ke mulut 'Singa'. Gaara benar-benar tidak tega. Tapi dia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya, jadi dia harus melakukannya.

Setelah Kankurou pergi, Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya, kemudian menekan tombol untuk menghubungi sebuah nomor.

Suara riang yang melengking di seberang membuat dada Gaara tertikam oleh perasaan bersalah.

"Hai."

"Hai Sayang, sedang apa?" Tanya Gaara dengan suara manis.

"Sedang memikirkanmu," jawab gadis lawan bicaranya dengan suara centil kekanakan.

Gaara terkekeh.

"Aku sedang membantu Ino di Toko bunganya," gadis itu menjawab jujur, "kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Sedang memikirkanmu." Gaara membalikan perkataan si gadis tadi.

Gadis yang menjadi lawan bicara Gaara tertawa renyah.

"Sakura ..."

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Dia kemudian berkata, "Mmm baiklah. Apa ini ajakan kencan?" Tanya Sakura menggoda Gaara.

"Anggap saja begitu," sahut Gaara. Nada suaranya berbanding terbalik dengan sorot mata dan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu jemput aku di Toko Bunga Ino."

"Oke." Gaara mematikan ponselnya. _Maaf ... Sakura._

 _._

 _._

Haruno Sakura berdiri di pinggir jalan di depan sebuah Toko Bunga. Raut wajahnya tampak gembira saat motor sport merah milik Gaara berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Hai," sapa Sakura sambil tersenyum lebar.

Gaara ikut tersenyum di balik helmnya. "Hai."

Salah tingkah, Sakura menyelipkan rambut merah mudanya ke belakang telinga. Melihat Gaara membawa motor, dalam hati Sakura bersyukur, karena dia memakai sepatu kets, celana jins biru, dan dipadu blouse yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Berangkat?" Tanya Gaara sambil menyodorkan sebuah helm ke arah Sakura.

Mengangguk riang, Sakura memakainya. Kemudian naik ke atas motor pemuda berambut merah itu.

Gaara membawa Sakura ke taman bermain. Mereka bersenang-senang. Tertawa, dan saling bergenggaman tangan saat menaiki kincir angin, komidi putar, halilintar, dan beberapa permainan lain.

Setidaknya Gaara ingin membuat Sakura tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia, sebelum dia membuatnya patah hati dan menangis.

Gaara sangat-sangat gelisah dan merasa bersalah. Dia ingin berteriak, meminta maaf, dan memberitahu gadis itu kalau semua yang dia lakukan saat ini adalah palsu belaka. Tapi dia tidak sanggup.

"Terimakasih," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Gaara, yang sejak turun dari bianglala tadi menatapnya dengan sorot aneh.

"Oke." Gaara mengangguk.

"Apa kita akan langsung pulang? Ini sudah sore."

Gaara terdiam sejenak, "Nnn. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat lagi ..."

"Kemana?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ikut saja dulu."

"Ooke."

Setelah menyuruh Sakura pergi lebih dulu ke tempat parkir. Gaara mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mengirimkan pesan singkat ke sebuah nomer.

.

.

Pantai. Gaara tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang dipanggil Kankurou dengan sebutan 'Bos' itu memilih pantai sebagai tempat pertukaran mereka. Dia sengaja membawa Sakura ke Pantai, untuk ditukar dengan kekasihnya yang disandera Bos, sesuai dengan permintaan Si Bos itu.

Bos dan anak buahnya belum sampai saat Gaara dan sakura tiba di Pantai tersebut. Saat ini Gaara sedang duduk di atas pasir, menonton Sakura yang sedang berlari gembira di pinggir laut. Sesekali Gadis merah muda cantik itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, mengajak dia bergabung.

Tanpa Gaara sadari, sebuah limousin mewah berhenti di jalan raya pinggir pantai. Dua pria kekar berpakaian hitam-hitam, dan seorang gadis cantik bergambut gelap turun dari sana. Gadis berambut gelap itu tampak senang saat melihat Gaara.

"Gaara- _kun!"_ Serunya membuat Gaara dan Sakura menoleh.

Mata jade Gaara membelalak. Dia bangkit cepat dari posisi duduknya. "Hinata ...?"

Sementara Sakura menatap keduanya bingung.

"Gaara- _kun ..."_ Kedua pria kekar tadi mencengkram lengan Hinata, lalu membawanya pada Gaara. Sedangkan Sakura yang kebingungan berjalan pelan menghampiri Gaara.

"Siapa dia Gaara?" Tanya Sakura.

Gaara tak menjawab.

Ketika dua pria kekar berbaju hitam dan Hinata sampai di depan Gaara dan Sakura, Hinata segera melepaskan diri dari mereka, lalu menubruk dan memeluk Gaara.

"Hiks. Gaara- _kun._ Terimakasih. Hiks." Tangis Hinata dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Hinata ...," Gaara tertegun sejenak. Kemudian perlahan membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Gaara?" Sakura menatap Gaara yang memeluk Hinata dengan ekspresi bingung dan sedih. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa laki-laki yang ditaksirnya, dan baru saja mengajak dia berkencan, tiba-tiba memeluk perempuan lain di depannya.

"Apa ini dia?" Salah satu dari antara dua pria kekar itu menggedikan dagu ke arah Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk. Dan tanpa basa-basi mereka langsung menyeret Sakura, membawanya pergi dari sana.

Sakura berontak, "Apa-apaan ini?" Tanyanya bingung dan takut, "Apa-apaan ini. Gaara tolong jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini?!" Teriak Sakura. Matanya mulai berair.

Memeluk erat Hinata, Gaara menatap Sakura yang diseret paksa dengan sorot mata sedih. Dia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi dia terpaksa. Dia memang mencintai Hinata, tapi dia juga mulai menyayangi Sakura. Menurut Kankurou, yang bekerja pada si Bos, Sakura juga seperti Hinata. Keluarganya terjerat hutang pada si Bos, tapi tidak mampu membayar.

Ayahnya mati karena bunuh diri, dan tidak punya Ibu. Sakura kabur dan bersembunyi dari si Bos, karena tidak ingin dijadikan istri. Si Bos tertarik pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu.

"Gaara. Gaara. Toloong. GAARA TOLOONG. TOLOOOONG!" Sakura menangis dan memberontak sejadinya, hingga salah satu dari pria berbadan kekar itu memukul tengkuknya. Membuat gadis itu pingsan. Lalu memikulnya seperti karung beras.

Gaara yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa mendesah sedih.

Hinata melepas pelukannya, dia kemudian menatap wajah Sang Kekasih, lalu gadis merah muda yang sedang dibawa oleh bodyguard Bos.

"Gaara- _kun ...?"_

 _"_ Hn. Ayo kita pulang."

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **Omake**

.

Sakura terbangun dalam keadaan terikat di atas tempat tidur, di dalam sebuah kamar. Awalnya dia kebingungan, tapi setelah dia mulai mengingat kejadian dengan Gaara di pantai tadi, Sakura mulai terisak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan setega itu padanya.

Pintu kamar yang berderit terbuka, membuat Sakura menoleh, dan tangisnya berhenti. Suasana kamar yang remang, dengan pencahayaan yang hanya berasal dari lampu kecil di atas nakas di samping tempat tidur, membuat Sakura kesulitan melihat wajah pria yang masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Menangisinya Sayang?" Tanya pria itu dengan suara berat, sembari berjalan pelan menghampiri Sakura, "tidak perlu menangisinya. Karena kau sudah punya aku," ucap pria itu lagi. Nada suaranya yang sensual membuat bulu kuduk Sakura meremang.

Pria itu sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur.

"S-siapa kau?" Tanya Sakura ketakutan. Dia beringsut mundur.

Pria itu menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Mata hijau Sakura melebar melihat wajah rupawan seorang pria yang berjarak begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke ... Pemilikmu. Calon suamimu."

"Apa?"


End file.
